DayZ Hardcore - Episode 1
Summary The season begins with Austin and Barry starting near the airstrip in Balota, while everyone else starts in other locations. Dean, having started in Kamenka, which is very close to Balota, quickly meets up with Austin and Barry, and the three of them start running towards the control tower by the airstrip. Jon and McJones start in some unknown locations near the coast line and try to meet with Austin, Dean, and Barry. Jon starts freaking out a bit after running into some zombies, while McJones starts getting shot at by some unknown player without noticing initially. Austin, Dean, and Barry enter the control tower to try to escape from some zombies. Austin closes the doors of the building, but a zombie opens the doors back up immediately. McJones gets shot to death, but most of the team doesn't really notice at first because they are all freaking while out trying to run away from zombies. Austin, Dean, and Barry run up the stairs to the roof of the building to try to escape the zombie. Dean gets some supplies on the roof and the three of them climb a ladder back to the ground, losing the zombie that was chasing them. After losing the zombie that chased them into the control tower, Austin, Dean, and Barry quickly run into more zombies outside the building and the three of them separate while trying to run from them. Barry gets attacked by the zombies and starts bleeding. Austin, Dean, and Barry separate, but all stay in the general area surrounding the airstrip while Jon continues trying to find them. Ross states that he is in the dock area in Kamyshovo, where most of the team was originally going to start. Jared states that he is in a warehouse in Elektrozavodsk, and he has already found a decent amount of supplies, such as a crossbow and beans. Austin comments on Jared's situation, saying that he seems to be doing pretty good while the rest of them are "losing their beans". Jon finds the Balota airstrip area and meets up with Austin and Dean there, while Barry bandages himself somewhere else in the area. Austin, Jon, and Dean attract a few zombies after finding each other and run towards the control tower again in an effort to lose them. The three of them all run inside the control tower and back up to the roof once again. The try to escape down the ladder again, but they get stuck when a zombie climbs up the ladder. They end up getting cornered on the roof of the control tower when the zombie that chased them into the building catches up with them on the roof. While everyone freaks out, Austin glitches through the railing on the side of edge of the roof and falls off the building to his death. Jon glitches through the same railing and falls off the building as well, but survives the fall. Dean is able to run past the zombies and get back down the ladder to the ground, and Jon gets killed by zombies almost as soon as Dean gets down. Dean explains the situation that had just occurred on the roof of the control tower to the remainder of the team. Afterwards, Dean meets back up with Barry, who is still in the general area surrounding the airstrip, and the two of them start heading towards Chernogorsk (which Dean refers to as "Cherno") while running from a ton of zombies at the same time. Meanwhile, Jared tells Ross where he is, and the two of them try to meet up. Quotes Trivia *McJones dies less than three minutes into the season, which holds the record for the earliest death in any season of Hardcore. * This is the first episode of Hardcore to show Dean, Barry, and Jared's point-of-views. * Unlike most DayZ Hardcore episodes, which were privated after ProJared's cheating scandal, this episode is still able to be viewed on PBGGameplay.